my little Assassin
by StoneWeaponX
Summary: Connor Kenway master Assassin of the colonial period is about to go on his strangest journey yet when he is transported to the magical land of Equestria. will he find peace? will he be treated with equal rights that he has been fighting for all his life? can he find love with a very special pony or will his past fallow him and haunt him


Hello everyone I obviously don't own MLP or Assassins Creed they're booth owned by their respective companies. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue

Chapter one:

The Apple of Eden

Deep into the night a lone assassin travels from the tree tops leaping from branch to branch. Ratonhnhake:ton better known as Connor Kenway carefully treaded through the night as he saw a small camp fire in the distance. Connor stayed perched on top of a tree off in the distance. He made out a small tent, a horse, however he couldn't make out the man with his back facing towards him. Connor looked below and noticed the large pile of recently fallen leaves. Connor took a deep breath and without hesitation Connor leaped high into the air plummeting to a free fall in a downward trajectory, and at the last possible minute he maneuvered in mid fall his back now facing the leaves and his hands and feet stretched out helping to slow down his descent. Connor slowly emerged from the pile of leaves and slowly reached for his tomahawk as he stealthily stalked the man who probed the fire with a stick that is until he noticed his old wrinkled features and grey hair. "Commander Washington, what are you doing here?" Connor threatened as he unsheathed his Tomahawk and gritted his teeth. Commander Washington smiled softly as he threw his stick he was using into the fire and stood up "come now old friend, surely we can converse civilly?" Washington calmly questioned as he stood in front of Connor. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again, you lied to me…you destroyed my village and slaughtered my people-"Connor barked until Commander Washington barked back "Connor I have made mistakes I am not perfect… but please I implore you to at least hear me out, I knew you wouldn't answer any of my correspondences this was the only way that I can reach you" Commander Washington continued while Connor sheathed his Tomahawk "What are you scheming Commander Washington" Connor snarled. Commander Washington held his ground and stared down Connor " I believe I have stumbled upon a source of immense power, its markings and engravings are alien to me I was wondering if you have ever came across such a thing" Commander Washington explained as he reached into his satchel to pull out the apple of Apple of Eden. Connor stared at Washington dumbfounded as to how or where he came into possession of a piece of Eden "Commander do you realize what you have?" Connor questioned as he stepped closer to Washington. "but of course, I stumbled upon the thing that will be the turning point to the war, With this we can not only secure our victory but we will secure our place as the world's most powerful country…and it will need an equally powerful leader" Washington explained as he gave Connor a cold smirk. The apple slowly started to glow and hum with power as Washington's thoughts fueled the apple's action. "Commander you must give up the piece of Eden, it is corrupting you as we speak" Connor pleaded as the light from the apple intensified. Washington raised the apple in front of Connor and glared at him as the apple admitted a blinding light "oh you would favor that wouldn't you" Washington threatened as the apples light engulfed both Connor and himself. Time in their world froze as the apple dragged their minds into an alternate reality to where Washington embraced the apple and became King Washington, while Connor never became a master assassin.

(Alternate Reality)

King Washington stood atop his glass mural of his own palace as he watched his kingdom and smiled in content with what was his, that is until he heard light footsteps approaching from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see a muscular Native American who wore a wolf's pelt on his head that acted as a hood, his body had strange black markings that traced his ribs, his biceps, and one that traced under his eyes and lips that came running all the way down to his jaws resembling a black trail of tears. "ah it is you at last" King Washington acknowledged as he turned around to face the Native American as he held his staff that started to glow brightly where the apple was held in place. "Commander Washington…give up the apple and I will spare you" Connor ordered as he stood his ground facing down the weapon that can easily wipe him from existence in a blink of an eye. King Washington lowered his staff as he stared at Connor baffled "Give up the Apple?" King Washington repeated as he stared at the Apple feeling its power course through his own veins. "it controls you Commander Washington" Connor attempted to explain until King Washington aggressively pointed his staff back at Connor cutting him off "is that what you believe? Hehe you fool. I believe I control it…although I never considered using the apple to control others…perhaps it can" King Washington stated as he smiled deviously at Connor. "you have been corrupted by the apple's power" Connor cut in hoping that Washington could see reason. "Well that raises an interesting question. You wish me to give up the apple, in order to save my Soul? Or do you wish the apple for yourself so that YOU can control the nation" King Washington shot back while Connor clenched his fist and lowered his head "the true rulers are the people-" Connor answered but was caught off guard when he heard King Washington slightly chuckle "let's not deceive ourselves, its an absurd thought but, lets suppose that I am beholden to this apple…how would YOU behave differently?" King Washington queried "I would… use it for the good of everyone" Connor answered as his mind started to run rampant with the mere idea of such power at his disposal. King Washington slowly started to circle Connor while Connor did the same each not letting the other get behind them "Well the Apple is both a burden and a blessing, so tell me…when you shake the earth with your recently obtained abilities you feel you are a slave to the people…or do you wish to be their Master?"-

"THE PEOPLE WANT YOU BROUGHT DOWN" Connor Snapped cutting off King Washington causing him to smirk over his little victory over him. "oh but you didn't answer the question…there can only be one king in America…and that King…WILL BE ME" King Washing bellowed as his voice echoed loudly while the apple glowed brightly causing the earth itself to shake uncontrollably. Connor struggled to keep himself on his feet but without any warning King Washington shot his staff toward him and a scorching energy beam collided with his body sending him skidding across the glass roof. Connor struggled to his knees trying to ignore the pain that screamed in his mind as he touched his slightly singed chest the smell of burnt flesh making him nauseous. Connor struggled to focus as King Washington prepared for another assault and at the last moment Connor disappeared and the second energy blast struck the floor exploding on impact. King Washington knew better than to assume that Connor was hit by that blast, so he focused and used the apple to create small orbs of energy that circled around him acting like a shield for his defense "there is nowhere to hid" King Washington stated coldly as he searched for any sign of the lone Assassin, that is until he felt a sharp blade hook in his shoulder spinning him around coming face to face with Connor as his Tomahawk came dangerously close to delivering the killing blow but at the last possible moment King Washington swung his staff the apple of Eden crashing across Connor's cheek causing and explosion of power that sent Connor soaring through the air until he came crashing back down to the glass roof slightly cracking it. Connor instinctively disappeared trying to repeat his actions "GO AHEAD DISAPPEAR, IT WONT SAVE YOU" King Washington shouted and smirked as a gold aura covered his body and exploded around his area making Connor reappear and sent him flying back "you fool, did you honestly think that would work a second time" King Washington shouted as he shot an intense energy beam towards Connor. Connor quickly rolled to the side barely avoiding the blast. Connor growled as he thought of a way to get past King Washington while avoiding his nonstop onslaught of energy blast while he kept shouting at Connor "I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL WITH YOUR KIND" King Washington shouted as he focused an enormous amount of energy and sent it hurling towards Connor. Seemingly Cornered King Washington smiled from ear to ear watching his adversary life about to end, until he heard a screeching cry of an eagle that caused him to look up. King Washington saw a transparent eagle soaring into the air and came plummeting down towards him. Once the eagle was a few feet above him the bird transformed into Connor and he landed on top of King Washington and held down the arm that held the staff, Connor started to punch him with all his might relentlessly "I WILL END YOU FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE" Connor roared until King Washington grabbed Connor by the throat almost crushing his windpipe, once he felt Connor's hold loosen he jabbed his staff into his gut causing an explosion of light and energy that sent Connor flying to his back again. King Washington rolled to his side and used the staff to support himself back on his feet "I…expected the use of dark Magic…once I kill you I will purge your kind off the face of this world" King Washington threatened. Connor clutched at his ribs feeling a light pop, Connor breath heavily as he staggered back on his feet snarling at the man before him, the man he once thought to be his friend. "I WILL BURN YOU WITH MY DIVINE POWER" King Washington bellowed as he shot another blast into Connor's shoulder making him yelp in pain then he shot another blast to his knee bringing Connor down to his good knee that is until another blast impact his lower abdomen kicking his legs out from underneath him laying him out flat on his face. Connor continued to struggle to at least get back on his knees. King Washington stared at Connor as his staff glowed until Connor disappeared again "DO YOU THINK THAT TRICK WILL WORK AGAIN? DO YOU TAKE ME AS A FOOL?" King Washington snapped as he searched his immediate surroundings until he heard a ferocious roar of a bear from behind. Turning around expecting to come face to face with a wild grizzly he was shocked to see Connor jump into the air transforming into a bear and came crashing down into one of the corners on the glass roof. King Washington felt the ground beneath him begin to sway "no…he wouldn't" King Washington thought as he finally realized that he was planning to destroy the roof's support and have him plummet to his death "IMPRESSIVE THINKING FOR A SAVAGE ILL GIVE YOU THAT. BUT I AM MANY AND YOU ARE BUT ONE" King Washington lashed out as he used the staff to create copies of himself to defend the support points. Connor growled as he used the speed of the wolf to zip past the line of defense. Connor used his Tomahawk to hack and slash his way through the enemy resistance however due to their amount in numbers he could not. When he killed one three more would take its place so he channeled the free spirit of the eagle and transformed into one and soared high into the air. The copies of king Washington circled around the last support point then they all took aim and fired attempting to fire the eagle out of the sky. Once Connor was over the supporting point he quickly transformed into a grizzly and being at the height he was and using his now immense strength he came crashing down destroying the support point and sending the copies flying off in all directions. The ground beneath King Washington gave way on one side making him lose his balance. King Washington started to violently roll down towards the side of the roof that gave way until King Washington grabbed the ledge with one hand last minute and struggled to pull himself back up while his legs dangled. King Washington looked at his other hand that held the staff King Washington cursed himself as he let the Staff plummet to the floor and crashed in front of his throne breaking the apple of Eden free from the staff. King Washington threw his now free hand onto the ledge and pull himself back up to safety that is until the screech of an eagle pierced his ears and once he looked up he saw the transpereant bird soaring towards him. The Eagle turned into Connor and he tackled King Washington and they both violently plummet down 50 feet until Connor grabbed the King by his collar and kneed him in the gut and used his body as cushion as he landed on top of him and the force of the impact bounced Connor Away and made him roll away. the two men both laid on the ground for some time that is until King Washington crawled towards the apple of Eden with one while the other he used to hold his crushed ribs. Once King Washington grabbed the apple he used his remaining strength to pull himself up to sit on his throne, he looked at the apple of Eden in his hand and noticed a few drops of blood splashed onto the orb. King Washington touched his lips and saw his now blood soaked fingers and then felt his own blood fill his lungs. He struggled to cling to consciousness but his body started to feel cold as the taste of blood started to get stronger in his mouth. Connor forced himself on his feet holding his side and slowly started to limp his way towards King Washington but then area around him disappeared and the only thing that surrounded him was pitch blackness except for King Washington who sat lifeless in his throne a few feet away. However once Connor got closer King Washington and his throne disappeared but quickly reappeared another few feet in front of him but instead of Washington in the throne it was his longtime childhood friend Kanen'to:kon " Ratonhnhake:ton…I died trying to bring down Washington. I plead with you, do not pursue the apple" Kanen'to:kon begged but once Connor got close enough his body disappeared with the throne again and reappeared another few feet away from him again however this time now his mother was in the throne. "My Son…I am so worried for you. The sky journeys have lead you astray, give up your fight for the Apple…PLEASE MY SON" Connor's mother begged and pleaded as tears rolled down her cheek but once Conner came close again her body disappeared with the throne and then what reappeared was himself wearing his Assassin's outfit in the throne with his hood hiding most of his face. He slowly raised his head and smiled at himself as he extended his arm out towards Connor who continued to limp his way towards the Apple "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE. TAKE THE APPLE. TAKE IT." The other version of himself shouted as he smiled wickedly towards the injured version of himself who continued to limp his way towards him "think of all the power you will poses, think of the possibilities. Not only can you free your people but you can put them on top and chase the white foreigners off your land and rule…AS KING. And why stop there? Why not branch out to other worlds and take control of them and their kingdom? for you have the power in your hands" he insisted as Connor's hand was just inches away and he felt himself agreeing with what his other self said.

"CONNOR STOP"

A distorted Female voice shouted which caused Connor to look over his shoulder but he saw no one. He shook his head and reached back out towards the Apple

"CONNOR"

The voice shouted again and this time Connor turned his body to face the voice but there was still no one "WHO'S OUT THERE?...SPEAK" Connor shouted back into the black void. There was no response. Until the voice spoke up again seemingly out of nowhere "Connor, this isn't you. You've told me what you have gone through ive even seen the adversities you have face in your past. We are one in the same we both faced pain in our lives…please come back to your senses" the voice pleaded desperately. Connor sensed the hurt in her voice but could not figure out how she knows of him "who are you?...are you a spirit?" Connor questioned as he searched into the void.

No one responded

Connor frowned and huffed in annoyance as he reached back out and he grabbed the apple and felt the power course through his veins

"Ratonhnhake:ton…please"

The voice whispered just inches behind him and Connor turned around there was still nothing there but he felt a presence in front of him. He knew someone was there and that they can see him but he couldn't see them. Connor reached out and felt something solid in front of him yet it looked like his hand hit an invisible wall. "you know my real name?" Connor questioned and he heard a slight chuckle coming from his hand "well but of course, you told me your real name the first day we met…you look completely different in my world but I have to admit…you still look as handsome as ever Connor" the voice complimented slightly giggling. Connor looked at where the voice came from and cocked his head at what the voice just said "your world?...who are you?" Connor questioned. However before the voice could answer the Apple radiate a bright light that engulfed Connor.

(the correct timeline)

Connor shielded his eyes from the blinding light and once his eyes adjusted he saw that he was back in the present with Commander Washington who was mirroring his action. The two men both searched their surroundings and noticed they were both back in the spot they were before their worlds where turned upside down and everything was back to normal. Commander Washington watched as Connor pulled back his hood and run his hand through his Mohawk wiping away the sweat, noticing that he was distracted Commander Washington reached for his pistol. Connor heard the click of a pistol and looked up to see Commander Washington with his hand on his pistol glaring at him, Connor forward his brow glaring at Washington himself shaking his head telling him not to do what he was thinking. Commander Washington sighed and hesitantly side stepped towards the apple that was on the ground between them, he slowly reached down to pick up the Apple looking down at it remembering how good it felt to wield such power. Connor watched at how Washington seemed to cling to the Apple lost in thought "Commander…" Connor spoke softly. Commander Washington looked back and forth between his old friend Connor and back to the Apple conflicted with the choice that was presented in front of him. A look of disgust took over Washington's face and he quickly handed the Apple to Connor " it…take it from me I do not want it" Washington stuttered as he marched towards his horse and lifted himself up onto its saddle. "no man should possess a power so absolute" Connor reassured as he stood by Washington's side as he took in Washington's paled complexion. Washington took a few deep breathes regaining his composure "then sink it into the sea…WEIGHT IT…and sink it to the bottom most reaches of the ocean so that no man can get a hold of it" Washington ordered. Connor nodded while Washington looked down ashamed of his actions, he then extended his hand out towards his old friend. Connor looked at Washington's hand then back into his eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes, "he has seen the errors of his ways, and he has seen what happens when he lets power corrupt his mind and spirit" Connor thought as he pulled up his hood to hide his face. Washington felt a twinge of pain in his heart as he thought he couldn't make amends with his old friend until he saw the small smile form across his lips and he reached back out and shook his hand. Washington smiled back that is until the Apple pulsated with light and engulfed Connor, and as quickly as the blinding light came it disappeared

Along with Connor and the Apple.

Washington eyes slowly adjusted and he realized that his friend and the Apple had disaperead the only trace that they were there was the scorched ground where Connor once stood. Commander Washington quickly threw his leg over his saddle getting off his horse and knelt down by the burnt earth "Connor…Dear God" Washington whispered as he lowered his head to the loss of his friend.

Connor groaned as he rolled to his side and forced himself on his feet. He surveyed his surroundings and quickly noticed that the apple was gone and he cursed out loud. Connor regained his composure and saw that he was in the middle of a beautiful open field, the aroma of different flowers filled the air, he noticed a large amount of apple trees in the distance and in the center was a farm and at its entrance there was a large gate that read Sweet Apple Acres. "Sweet apple Acres?...must be a new settlement. Ill go and ask and see where the apple has transported me " Connor thought to himself as he headed towards the farm.

Connor leapt from tree to tree swinging from branch to branch until he landed on the soft grass in front of gate. Connor noticed that no one was home as he knocked loudly on the door "where is everyone-*BOOM* "Connor said aloud that is until a large explosion off in the distance broke his train of thought. Connor quickly pulled out his Tomahawk and sprinted towards the nearest tree and climbed up its branches and free run towards the source of screams and explosions.

Connor stayed hidden in the trees as he came close to what looked like to be a small town. Connor leaped from one of the branches and landed on top of one of the building's roof tops and hurried towards the sound of screaming children. The ground began to shake almost making Connor lose his footing. He looked to see what has caused the world to shake and what he saw made his jaw drop. A large red monster trotted from around on of the buildings his lower half of his body looked to be of a bull, its hooves stomping holes into the ground with every step. His upper body looked to be man however its skin was blood red and he had two long horns that protruded from the side of his head, his hair was jet black except his long beard which was grey. Connor shook his disbelief and quickly drew his bow and pulled out an arrow and took aim "no matter what hell you crawled out of I will send you straight back" Connor said to himself as he released the bow string sending the arrow screeching through the air seemed to have broken upon impact. The monster stopped in its tracks and looked over its shoulder "Who dares attempts to strike lord Tirek ruler of Tartarus" Tirek roared as he searched for anypony foolish enough to commit such an act That is until his eyes landed upon a bipedal thing that stood up right sliding his bow over his shoulder "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU CAME FROM MONSTER. BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE. I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE SPIRIT WORLD" Connor shouted as he pulled out his Tomahawk and his hidden blade that swiveled to be held as a knife. Tirek stared at the creature amused "I have ruled Tartarus for many years yet I have never come across a creature as one quite like you." Tirek shouted back as he reached behind his back to unsheathe 2 long serrated blades "NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY IN RULLING EQUESTRIA. NOT YOU. NOT THE PRINCESS NOR THE WIELDERS OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY. MY CONQUEST STARTS HERE IN PONYVILE" Tirek roared as he gallop towards Connor. Connor stood atop of the building but rushed in to meet his attacker "Equestria? Elements of harmony? Ponyvile? Where has the apple transported me?" Connor thought to himself as he slide under Tirek wild swing of his blade and countered by slicing one of his large muscular legs.

Inside the school all the children hid in the far corner of the class room with their teacher all except one. A orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail with a mark on her hind leg that resembled a shield that had a wing in the middle and in the middle of the wing was a lightning bolt stood by the window slack jawed at the battle outside her school "Scootaloo you come here this instant" her teacher ordered in a hush tone but it fell on deaf ears and soon a pale yellow pony with bright red mane and tail joined Scootaloo's side along with a pale silver pony with pink and purple mane and tail, all three of them having similar markings on their hind legs except the pale yellow pony having an apple in the middle of her shield and the pale silver one having a star and a musical note in the middle of her shield. "Apple bloom Sweetie belle you guys will not believe what im seeing" Scootaloo whispered as she dragged her friends to the window "what is it? Is it Twilight and everyone else fighting Tirek" Sweetie Belle questioned as she searched out the window to see if her older sister was out there "hey move over will ya, do you see my sister out there?" Apple Bloom questioned as she forced herself to the window however along with Sweetie belle her jaw dropped at the sight of the creature fighting lord Tirek. "wh-what is that thing" Sweetie belle questioned as she stared at the creature who parried Tirek's attack and sliced his arms and legs injuring the lord of Tartarus. "I have no idea but he is totally kicking some BUTT" Scootaloo shouted excitedly.

Connor stood his ground as he watched the giant beast breathe heavily his arms and legs littered with small lacerations. "well done little warrior…but still it is not enough to stop me" Tirek boasted as he charged Connor. Connor predicted this and charge forward meeting him head on but he quickly rolled a smoke bomb in front of himself in which Tirek ran into and started wheezing and coughing. Connor quickly pulled out his bow and started to shot arrow after arrow while circling around the beast making sure to hit anywhere he can on him. After Connor shot his last Arrow he stood there waiting for an attack but it never came. He turned to the building's and school "you may come on out, I assure you this beast will not harm you any longer" Conner shouted. At first no one responded until a door to a small bakery shop slowly opened and out came two ponies and they were holding two even smaller ponies "are those…horses?" Connor thought to himself "you…saved us" the pony named Mrs. Cupcake stated as her husband Mr. Carrot Cake fallowed her. Soon the doors to other business opened up and the streets were soon littered with ponies. They were all different colors and some had horns and others had wings, once they were all out they cheered at the stranger. Connor stepped back as the ponies slowly started to surround him "this town is filled with horses…and they can speak. Some have wings and some have horns…has the Apple shattered my mind? Have I gone mad?" Connor thought as he continued to backtrack away from the oncoming ponies. Until he felt a small figure tackle the back of his leg. Connor looked down to see an orange little pony with purple hair and tail hugging his leg and smiling at him from ear to ear " OH MY GOSH THAT WAS INCREDIBLY AWESOME MISTER" Scootaloo squealed as she hugged his leg tighter. While everyone was cheering and celebrating no one notice the slight movement in the smoke where Tirek once stood, all except Connor. Connor quickly reached down and picked up the little pony. Scootaloo felt her face grow hot as the stranger picked her up and cradle her in his arms that is until he moved out the way last second and a giant fist crashed into where he once stood sending chunks of ground flying everywhere. While Connor was trying to get the little pony to safety a chunk of ground collided to his back and knocked him down sending the little pony tumbling. All the ponies scurried in different directions in fear as Tirek stood tall with arrows stuck all over his body. Scootaloo shook the cobwebs out of her head and saw the creature who saved her attempting to crawl towards her until Tirek grabbed a hold of its lower leg and dragged him back towards him "NO" Scootaloo shrieked her voice cracking out of desperation as she rapidly started to flap her wings trying to lift herself off the ground "NO STAY BACK" the creature ordered as Tirek lifted him up by his leg and growled into his face, Scootaloo couldn't move she froze with fear and helplessly watched "I have to admit its been awhile since I had to try…it's a shame that you will die alone." "that's where your wrong Tirek he is not alone" Tirek mocked as he drew his sword back ready to impale Connor until a female voice interrupted him causing him to turn around to see Princess Twilight and the rest of the elements of harmony glaring holes into Tirek. While Tirek was distracted Connor unhooked his bow and quickly grabbed one of the Arrows that protruded from Tirek's chest and ripped it out causing blood to spray out of his wound and cause him to roar in pain. Tirek snarled and glared at Connor only to see an arrow only inches from his face and a small little smirk on Connor's face as he let the bow string go and the arrow shot right into Tirek's eye making him wail in pain and violently throw Connor to the side. As Connor flow into the air something stopped him in mid fall and he noticed a purple aura envelope his body and gently place him down alongside the other ponies. Twilight turned to the creature and she could only see his lower half of his face "thank you, I cant imagine what would have happened if you weren't here to protect the ponies of ponyvile. Will you fight with us to banish him back to Tartarus" Twilight questioned but before Connor could answer Tirek ripped the arrow out of his eye and blood trickled down his cheek "UHH HELLO EARTH TO WHAT EVER YOU ARE. WE'VE RAN OUT OF TIME SO YOU GOING TO HELP US OR NOT? "Rainbow Dash shouted as she hovered above the group "YOU FOOLS. IM GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU" Tirek roared "you may try but with my friends and our new alley you are no match for-"Twilight shouted back but looked to her side to see the creature running in the opposite direction. Twilight and the Elements of harmony's jaw's dropped as they witnessed the creature run behind a building. "that…THAT COWARD WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING OFF TOO?" Rarity shouted as she huffed disapprovingly "Girls?" Fluttershy whispered as her eyes remained glued to one of the building's roofs "what a no back bone punk, can you believe that guy?" Rainbow Dash added as she turned to face down Tirek "Girls" Fluttershy whispered again as her eyes seemed to fallow something that ran along the roof tops towards them. "Well honestly do ya blame the fella? I would do the same thing if I was him" Applejack stated as she joined Twilight's side while Tirek laughed in victory "yeah but still he is a master Assassin…oh I swear if I see him again im gonna blast him in the face with my confetti canon" Pinkie Pie slightly snarled as she stood by Apple Jack "Girls" Fluttershy softly spoke again trying to get their attention "no matter. With us by each other's side we can win im sure of –" "GIRLS" Twilight motivated but everyone was caught off guard when Fluttershy shouted for everyone. The girls stared at their friend in disbelief "Geez Fluttershy you don't have to yell" Rainbow dash stated but was cut off when Fluttershy pointed to the building behind Tirek and they all saw the creature running towards Tirek. All their jaws dropped when they saw him leap into the air and flick his wrist and out came a blade from under his wrist and a loud metal sliding sound echoed throughout the area. Time seemed to slow down for everyone especially for Tirek as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see the creature soar through the air blocking out the sun and the screech of an eagle filling his ears and with the flick of his wrist his blade protruded out and ready. Connor's feet landed on Tirek's chest and with his free hand he held onto the back of his head then in one swift motion he plunged his hidden blade deep into his throat causing Tirek's blood to squirt and pour down his own body and thanks to the momentum of Connor's body it carried through to Tirek and it sent him on his back down for the count finally dead. Connor pulled his blade out from Tirek's neck and with his other hand he ran it down his face closing his eye lids "leave this world in peace and find what you could not in the next life" Connor prayed in his own native language as he flicked his wrist again and the blade shot back into his sleeve and into its hidden compartment. He looked up to see the ponies that were about to fight staring in shock and awe especially the young one he saved that seemed to be standing next to the blue Pegasus who had a rainbow mane and tail. "that…was…totally…AWESOME " Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo both squealed in excitement. "RARITY" "APPLEJACK" Sweetie belle and Apple bloom both shouted as they hurried into their sister's arms "oh thank Celestia you are alright" Rarity whispered relived that her sister was fine. "hehe what you frighten over for I told ya you're big sis would be alright didn't I" Applejack reassured Apple bloom as she hugged her little sister. Twilight watched as all the citizens of Ponyvile came out and surrounded the mane 6 and they roared in excitement and stomped their hooves to the ground in joy over the defeat of Lord Tirek. Twilight smiled to herself as she saw the safety of her fellow citizen then she eyed the stranger who stood up right "who are you?...what are you?" she questioned. Connor looked down at the Pony who had both wings and a horn and just as he was about to answer his body gave of a slight golden glow then Connor felt his head get fuzzy and his vision go blurry as his body began to sway back and forth struggling to keep his balanced. Connor pulled back his hood hoping it would clear his head but the breeze of the wind only made him more light headed and with that he plummeted face first to the ground only to land on Applejack's back "whoa now easy there partner" Applejack whispered as she gently laid him on his back. Twilight instructed that everyone back away and give him some air while her and her friends talked over what to do. "what do you think Twi' what we gonna do with him?" Applejack questioned while they all stared at Connor's glowing body. "can we seriously trust this guy though? I mean what is he really?" Rainbow dash whispered "well he did protect my precious Sweetie Belle from harm so I say we should at least help him" Rarity interjected "oh…I don't know girls. He looks kinda…scary" Fluttershy spoke timidly as she hid behind Applejack "it don't matter what or how the fella look like. He saved my little sister too and that makes him al 'right in my book" Applejack added "agreed. Regardless of what or who he is he protected these ponies as if he was one of us. I will transport us all to princess Celestia and she will decide what is happening to him and what to do to him." Twilight decided and all the girls nodded in agreement "plus he looks really cool and look at his hidden blades and his Tomahawk ooohhhh he even has a bow and arrow" Pinkie Pie rambled but stopped when Connor's body started to glow even brighter "everyone get in close, we need to take him to Celestia quickly" Twilight ordered and the girls did as she said. Twilight focused her magic and transported them away from ponyvile and to Princess Celestia.

Connor slowly blinked his eyes open and saw he was in a room "uhh thank the spirt it was just a dream" Connor thought to himself but quickly noticed that the room he was in wasn't his own. Connor attempted to sit up but his head throbbed in protest and he quickly shot his hand to his temple then his eyes shot open. Connor held his hand out in front of himself and felt his mouth and throat go dry as he saw a hoof instead of his hand. Connor quickly kicked the sheets off of himself and saw that not only was he still wearing his Assassin outfit but it was extra baggy on him. He flailed his legs and eventually kicked off his moccasins and saw that his legs and feet were replaced with hooves. Connor threw his legs over the bed and noticed that there was a dresser at the side of his bed and with that dresser was a mirror and he saw that he had chestnut brown fur and his mane and tail was black. His mane was short but straight and pulled back into a tight pony tail closely resembling his Mohawk that he used to have. Connor felt his breathing starting to become raspy "this…this is worst then waking up to find Commander Washington had become King" Connor said to himself as he forced himself out of bed and attempted to walk upright like he used to but because of his new body he tripped over his legs and fell flat on his face. Connor struggled to get use to standing on all fours like a horse but it was soon proving to be very difficult once his hood fell over his face. Connor thrashed his head about trying to get the now large hood out of his line of sight but soon gave up once he knocked his head against the objects in the room. Connor heard a slight giggle coming from the door of the room and he quickly turned only to see the ponie's lower body. She was an all-white pony who was larger than all the ponies he had come into contact so far. Her mane and tail was a glittering rainbow that was long and flowing "we were wondering when you would wake up. We were hoping we would at least be in the room with you to explain what has happened but it seems you already know. Oh but where are my manners my name is Princess Celestia and this is my younger sister Princess Luna" Princess Celestia introduced herself as Princess Luna stepped in glaring at the stranger. This outworlder had come to their kingdom and her older sister had practically welcomed him with open arms, if it was up to her she would have had him resting in chains and she would probably be interrogating him by now, at least by now they would have known his name if they did it her way Luna thought as she continued to glare at the stranger. "I want to thank you on behalf of Equestria, you saved Ponyvile from one of its biggest threats Lord Tirek, you even managed to put an end to him according to my student and a couple of witnesses that spoke up about the event. " Princess Celestia thanked while princess Luna stared at the stranger dumbfounded "wait a minute, YOU where the one who killed Lord Tirek? I thought the reports where an exaggeration" Princess Luna cut in and before her sister could answer Twilight and her friends walked in the room "believe me Princess Luna it is no Exaggeration, we saw it personally and were still having trouble to believe it." Twilight answered as she bowed her head to the two princesses. Princess Celestia smiled at her student but then turn her attention back to the stranger who was sitting in front of them "I see you have met my student Twilight and her friends Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. However we do not know of your name or what you look like under that hood. Please as a sign of good faith. We mean you no harm friend" Princess Celestia reassured. Connor thought long and hard about what he should do these where complete strangers hell they were aliens to him how can he trust them. However when he thought he brought down Tirek the first time the ponies didn't hesitate to thank him, they treated him as an equal despite his obvious different appearance. Connor sighed "hold on were forgetting one major detail IM A HORSE NOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME" Connor barked as he bared his teeth to the princesses "we are not sure…we know that some out world magic has brought you here and that magic seemed to have transformed you into a stallion, that is all we can discover…im am sorry but trust me when I say that we are doing whatever we can to figure out how if and how we can turn you back to normal and send you back home" Princess Celestia apologized as she lowered her head. Connor sighed and nodded his head "ok Princess Celestia, I apologize I shouldn't have lashed out at you. You could have thrown me in prison or held me in chains but you did not. I will trust you" Connor answered as he rocked his head back attempting to reveal his face but to no avail. Connor thrashed his head back and forth and growled in defeat and embarrassment as he heard a few of the girls giggle at his expense making Connor's face burn. Princess Celestia smiled softly and looked at her younger sister who kept looking on unamused then Princes Luna rolled her eyes and stepped forward then used her magic to throw his hood back revealing his face to everyone. Princess Luna felt her cheeks slightly burn at the Stallion in front of her. He was obviously in great shape the fact that he was stockier then most of their royal guards. But his mane unlike most stallions which are long and sometimes wild, his was short and shaved on the sides of his head and at the end his mane was tied into a ponytail. Something about this stallion was exotic which apparently seemed to have an effect on most of the girls in the room especially Rarity who's entire face practically glowed beet red "oh my, aren't you the handsome one hehe" Rarity giggled while Applejack used her hat to hid most of her face. Rainbow dash's jaw almost crashed through the floor but she quickly shook her head and looked the other way avoiding the stallion's gaze. Twilight felt her face slightly burn at the young Stallion who stood in front of her and she felt her self-eyeing the Stallion's muscular figure and forced herself to cough and regain her composure. Connor took note at all the ponies odd behavior but noticed the midnight blue pony who helped him remove his hood still had hold of his hood with her magic and she seemed to be lost in thought staring at him intently. Connor coughed and soon gained her attention and she quickly shook her head and release hold of Connor's hood and stepped back to her sister's side. Princess Luna took a deep breath to lower the temperature in her cheeks and looked up at her sister who stared down at her with an all too knowing smirk on her face which made Luna's face practically glow out of embarrassment. "umm…thank you for your assistance Princess…Luna?" Connor thanked in which Luna Nodded while avoiding eye contact. Connor faced the entire room and took a deep breath "my name is…Ratonhnhake:ton" Connor answered and instantly saw all the girls head cock to the side in response to his name "however you may call me Connor its easier. And where I come from…I serve an ancient group that follows a creed" Connor revealed "and what is that Creed Connor, if you don't mind us asking?" Princess Celestia continued to question. Connor took a deep breath "this is crazy…I don't even know them" Connor thought to himself yet he stared at the group of girls in front of him and he didn't feel hesitant to tell him who and what he was…maybe he might need them as allies in this world "our creed… where other men blindly fallow the truth remember, nothing is true, where other men are limited by morality or law remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light, we…" Connor stopped himself as he looked up and stared into the eyes of the ponies in front of him "we are what?" Princess Luna spoke up practically hanging on to his words and overly eager to hear the ending of his creed. Connor stared into Luna's soft eyes and looked down to the floor "we…" Connor whispered and slowly looked up

"Are Assassins"

Authors note: WHOOOO lol ive had this in my mind for what felt likes months haha XD I cant believe I finally got the time to write this. Well anyway ill keep this short. If you like what you read please let me know and give me some ideas help me build this story X) anyway don't be afraid to R&R and before you say it yes I know the format is all bunched up but no matter what I do no matter how much I double space and indent it on my end it always come out like this but anyway if you liked this check out my other stories XD oh and here is a little end of credits scene XD

Peace 3

In the middle of the evergreen forest a Stallion groaned as he rolled over to his side and patted his chest "i…im alive?" the Stallion whispered as he attempted to stand up but fell face first and struggled to stand on all fours. The Stallion struggled to walk to the river that ran through the forest. He looked at his reflection and saw that he was a pale orange Stallion who had a dark brown mane and tail. And on his flank there was a red cross. He looked to his side to see another Stallion laid out struggling to get up, the other stallion had light grey fur and a deep shade of silver for his mane and tail and who also had a red cross on his flank. The orange Stallion didn't need to ask who he was he knew exactly who he was "Master Kenway?" the pale orange stallion questioned as he rushed to his side. The voice was familiar to Haytham and he looked at the Stallion confusingly "…Charles?" Haytham questioned as he struggled to stand only to fall back on his face. Charles Lee attempted to help Haytham back up only for his hoof to hit a solid orb. Haytham struggled to get on all fours and awkwardly walked to Charles "what have you discovered?" Haytham questioned as he stared down where Charles was looking only for his eyes to go wide As his eyes came into contact with the Apple of Eden "well isn't this not a turn of events huh Master Kenway" Charles stated as they both looked at each other and smiled at one another.


End file.
